A Secret Worth Keeping
by Adovia Jaigh
Summary: What if Beast Boy and Raven were secretly dating? Would keeping their love a secret bring them closer, or tear them apart? And why do they keep it a secret? : Rated for mentions of violence,language, and some implied scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Divide And Conquer

**Title:** _A Secret Worth Keeping_

**Chapter:**_ 1__. Divide And Conquer_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Teen Titans, even though sometimes I wish I did. xD This is fanmade and purely for my readers and I's entertainment. :3_

**Summary:** _What if Raven and Beast Boy were secretly dating throughout the whole series? Will this secret bring them closer, or tear them apart? Will it be worth it? And why are they keeping it a secret? Follows the whole series, sometimes really closely, other times partially. Rated for language, violence, and some implied but non-graphic intentions._

**Notes: **_This is my first posting of a story, and since I'm going in order of the episodes, this one doesn't have too much BBxRae in it, since the episode itself barely shows them. The episodes that are more centered around BB or Rae, will have much more, but ones, such as this one, will be relatively short. So, anyway, enjoy and be kind when reviewing.(:_

* * *

Raven was staring intensely on the controls in front of her. The buttons flashed and beeped, signaling that the titan's tower was functioning properly. This was normally Cyborg's job, but while the tower was working properly, the team wasn't. Raven recalled the name calling and Cyborg tossing his communicator down as he shouted those two words that was still ringing in every titan's mind.

"I quit!" he had shouted with such venom in his voice. Robin and Cyborg butted heads a lot. Robin was the kind of guy who knew he was good and used it to his ability, having good confidence and allowing himself to push himself to his limits, and even past them, while Cyborg had a more modest approach. He had set limits, and he never really pushed past them, unless he got a new upgrade in which he would leisurely push himself to new limits. Robin was strict and dominant, while Cyborg was kind and easygoing. It was only natural that they would fight.

Raven was still upset that Cyborg would even consider leaving them, but she kept it inside, knowing the dangers that lurked when she showed her emotions. She listened into Beast Boy's conversation as he left, yet another, message on Cyborg's cell.

"…I know you're there. Your phone is built into your arm!" he shouted angrily into the phone. Beast Boy glared at the phone and hung up again.

"Beast Boy! Taste!" Starfire smiled and shoved a spoonful of what looked like slop into his mouth.

Raven softly smirked and went back to checking the tower's systems, now adding another window in search of Cyborg. She tracked down the tracker in his robotic parts first and after a couple minutes, realized he must have turned it off or removed the device. Irritated, she closed out of the program and opened the security scanner, looking for where Cinderblock might be.

She caught herself wondering what could have been done about Cyborg at the time. Sighing, she remembered at one point of time, she had the perfect chance to have an ending blow on Cinderblock, only for her chant to be interrupted by a dinosaur falling through the sky, morphing into a human, only to crash into her.

"Heh, watch out for falling dinosaurs?" he had joked.

She had shot him an irritated glance, letting out a small hmph as she blew the hair out of her face. Beast Boy gave a terrified look, knowing full well, not to get on the mysterious girl's bad side.

"I'm going to leave you alone now," he hurried off without another word.

"Try it," Raven heard a voice that snapped her back into reality. Starfire was offering her the bowl. "It will ease your troubled mind."

"My mind is never troubled. People come, people go. It's pointless to be upset about," she seethed at the name as it crossed her lips and a little bit of her power came out, cracking the screen and blowing her hair. "Cyborg."

Beast Boy sighed as he turned the knob on a door that wasn't his own. Normally, the resident of this room hated people in her room, but he knew that didn't apply to him. She was probably reading right now, he knew how she loved being in her room reading for a couple hours, then meditating the next few.

"Raven?" he spoke softly as he entered, as if that would make his interruption of her reading time less critical.

"Beast Boy? What are you doing in here? You never visit me during the day," she put her bookmark on her page and shut the book. Her normally blank expression grew to one of concern and he instantly melted in return. Raven only showed emotion around him and he loved it.

He shrugged and muttered under his breath, "At this time I would normally be playing videogames with Cyborg, but Robin has been hogging the game all day today, and playing by myself is boring."

She smirked and with her usual wittiness replied, "Oh? So I'm his replacement? I'm only second best?"

He rolled his eyes and sit down besides her, allowing himself to wrap his arms around Raven's hips and bring her closer to him. She gave a little bit of struggle, always hesitant on affection but then allowed herself to press closer against him as he nuzzled her neck. They sat like this for what seemed like hours, their eyes shining with content.

Even without Cyborg, the titans had to defeat their target. After what seemed like mere minutes, the gooey red monster seemed to be defeated. Starfire floated around Robin's head, giving her joyous smile as she exclaimed on how everyone had done well. Beast Boy and Raven stood beside each other, smiling for a second before looking away. Oh, how he wanted to hold her hand, but he knew they would be caught if they did.

"I didn't think we could do it without—" before he could finish his sentence, Raven had jabbed him in the side with her elbow, giving him a warning glare. He rubbed is head and gave a small, forced laugh.

Beast Boy was ecstatic that Cyborg was back. They had been up until 2 a.m. playing videogames before they decided to call it quits and go to bed, but for some reason he could not sleep. After laying in bed for about a half hour, he gave up and decided to go pay Raven a visit. He softly hummed as he roamed the halls, wishing her room wasn't so far away.

"Raven!" he said her name in a sing-song voice. "Your prince is here to rescue you for your boring books!"

When he got no reply, he opened the door and peered inside, saying her name one more time before realizing she was curled up asleep in her bed.

"Oh duh, it is almost 3 a.m.," he sighed and then grinned, picking up the side of her blanket and climbing into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her tightly and protectively. She muttered something softly and then snuggled closer to him, as if almost by instinct. Beast Boy could almost guaranteed that it was his name that she had said, almost sweetly, under her breath.

* * *

_More to come! :D -Adovia Jaigh_


	2. Chapter 2: Sisters

**Title:** A Secret Worth Keeping

**Chapter:** 2. Sisters

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans, even though sometimes I wish I did. xD This is fanmade and purely for my readers and I's entertainment. :3

**Summary:** What if Raven and Beast Boy were secretly dating throughout the whole series? Will this secret bring them closer, or tear them apart? Will it be worth it? And why are they keeping it a secret? Follows the whole series, sometimes really closely, other times partially. Rated for language, violence, and some implied but non-graphic intentions.

**helikesitheymikey:** Thank you for the kind review! 8D Don't worry, I'm planning to show how they get together through flashbacks and using the episodes where BB and Rae don't show up in to kind of have them talk about it. So you'll find out how BB managed to get Rae's heart. :3 Even if it's based off the episodes, I'm making it to where they are about 19. And yes, yes, I assure you there will be more cutey-affectiony moments! The only downside is there will probably a bunch of bickering because that's how I can fit the moments where Raven seems annoyed with BB's actions, she likes Malchior, or when BB starts liking Terra. But I assure you they make up every time! x3 I have big plans for when BB gets into the toxic stuff in "The Beast Within" episode, and it will probably be a LONG chapter. xD And I never thought about the cameras! That's a good idea! Since it is shown in an episode where he's a fly…I think I'll start adding that in! And for the last question, yes, you will see A LOT more of their instinctive/possessive/protective sides. 8D Hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters! (:

**Notes: **So, I wrote out my whole profile, really long and sweet and just plain EPIC...Only to have my computer decide and say, "Hey let's be a douche and freeze so Bre has to rewrite everything!" So yeah...I decided to post this before I try to rewrite all that. Garrrrrr... Which reminds me, before anyone asks, I will not be having Raven call BB "Gar" because at this time, she doesn't know his name. (If you've seen all the episodes, it cleary states in one episode what his name is and Cyborg and her make fun of him for it.) This takes place when they first start dating, so as the series progress, they learn more about each other and become closer. Anywho, ENJOY! 8D

* * *

Raven had her eyes closed as she leaned against the wooden frame of the many fair game spots she had followed Cyborg and Beast Boy to. Most of them, Cyborg and Beast Boy had managed to win, while some of them, Cyborg had to drag Beast Boy away from, getting irritated and saying that Beast Boy was only wasting his money on a silly game that neither of them could ever win.

She heard a small _tink_ and then Beast Boy's laughter followed by Cyborg's signature "Booyah!" She opened her eyes and looked at the sites around her, wondering if there was some dark place she could just fly away to and meditate, but Beast Boy had insisted that she follow Cyborg and him around, and she knew she couldn't say no to Beast Boy.

"I told you I'd win you a prize!" Beast Boy jeered, grinning as he shoved the large toy chicken into her hands.

"A giant chicken. I must be the luckiest girl in the world," she muttered. Even though she wasn't really upset about it, she pretended to be irritated. Well, sort of pretended; Raven couldn't stand chickens, and Beast Boy knew that. Wrapped up in her mind and thinking of ways to get Beast Boy back, Raven barely noticed when Robin appeared in front of her.

Beast Boy and Raven weren't really sure what to think of Blackfire at first. They watched as she stood up and introduced herself, first giving a firm handshake to Cyborg and turning her attention to Raven, who was quickly enthralled by Blackfire's knowledge of chakra and meditation.

"Beast Boy! What's up?" she gave him a simple smile, but he was immediately interested.

"Nothing but the ceiling, baby," he gave his signature grin and pointed to the ceiling, but as the words came out of his mouth, he knew he was in big trouble. He gave a small glance to Raven, who showed no interest in what he had said. As Blackfire laughed, he decided to test to see if Raven was really mad. "See? She thinks I'm funny."

"Statistically, I suppose someone has to," she said, coldly.

_Yep_, Beast Boy thought. _She's pissed._

Beast boy was jerked out of his thoughts at the mention of the word "black hole" and he turned his attention back to Blackfire, scooting close to the couch with Robin and Cyborg where she was sitting.

After Blackfire had gotten settled into her new room, Beast Boy visited Raven, only to be totally ignored until he tried to casually hold her how she usually liked. As soon as he even touched her, she glared at him and shoved him off her bed, telling him to get lost.

"Raven? What's your deal?" he glared.

"Jee, I wonder what my deal is!" she pretended to actually be wondering. "Oh, I know. Why don't you go see if your 'baby' knows?"

"You're still on about that?" he groaned and slapped his forehead.

She got really quiet and then sighed. "Please, get out of my room."

Beast Boy was finding it really hard to concentrate on the game Cy and him were playing. He could only think of Raven, even while Cyborg was jeering at him for falling behind as he took the lead. He sighed and shook his head, clearing his thoughts and starting to play the game for real. Beast Boy soon took the lead and grinned, now smirking at his friend who was giving an irritated look at the screen as he tried to catch back up.

"Tell me, have any of you seen Blackfire?" Starfire asked.

"Blazin' B? She was here just a second ago," Beast Boy replied, his eyes closed as his lead only increased. They snapped open as Cyborg managed to take the lead again.

"Oh yeah! Back in the lead!" Cy cheered.

Raven sighed as she paced her room. She couldn't concentrate enough to read or meditate, her thoughts were filled of Beast Boy and she found herself wondering if she had been too harsh on him or not. There was a quiet knock on the door, and hope and relief flooded her senses, she opened the door quickly, thinking it was Beast Boy.

As she saw Starfire's face, her expression quickly went to its natural blank and she felt disappointment for it not being Beast Boy, and then resentment for thinking so ill-mannered against the fellow titan.

"I-is my sister in there?" Starfire asked, softly.  
"No," Raven replied, she went to close the door, wanting to go back to thinking.

"Might you wish to hang out with me?" Starfire's voice grew more hopeful. "We can visit your favorite depressing café!"

"Already been. It was open mic and Blackfire wanted to share," Raven replied. She realized that even if she was mad at Beast Boy, she couldn't be mad at Blackfire who seemed to have a lot in common with the mysterious titan. "Your sister's poetry is surprisingly dark," and with that, she closed her door so she could go back to thinking.

"This party is pointless," Raven found herself saying. She was annoyed with Beast Boy dancing and enjoying himself, but she couldn't bring herself to forgive and join him.

"Everything is pointless. Want to go talk about it?" A voice from beside her asked. She turned to see a rather mysterious guy standing beside her. He seemed harmless so she shrugged and walked away with him.

She caught eyes with Beast Boy as a she walked side-by-side with the mysterious boy. He was jealous, and that made her happy, yet irritated. Why could he call Blackfire "baby" and not understand why Raven was mad, when she couldn't talk to some guy at a party without him being mad?

"He's such an idiot!" Raven found herself saying, she was lying on her bed staring at her clock, almost as if it would make time go quicker. She knew she wasn't getting much sleep tonight.

"How rude! You better not be talking about me!" Beast Boy morphed from a fly and landed on the bed beside her. The bed shook from the sudden weight but Raven didn't even bother to turn to him. She felt Beast Boy's arms snake around her and pull her into his embrace, ignoring Raven's indignant huffs as she tried to escape.

"Beast Boy," she hissed. She was getting angry, that much was obvious from her books falling off her bookcase. Beast Boy said nothing and waited for her to calm down, which she soon did. With a sigh, she muttered, "You're helping me pick those back up."

"I'm sorry for what I said," he replied, gently turning Raven around in his arms so she was facing him. "I honestly didn't mean it, you know you're the only one for me, Rae."

Raven couldn't help but relax at his sweet natured apology. This was part of the reason why she had fallen for him in the first place, even though he told crappy jokes, he could be sweet and protective of her, and it made her feel safe.

"Besides, you know I'm a hunk and women can't stay away from me, I'm a natural flirt, even when I don't try to be one!" he cackled, holding onto Raven as she glared and smacked him upside the head.

"Idiot," she muttered before leaning in and pressing her lips against his. Who was she kidding? Whether he was a joke-telling idiot or a sweet, loving person, Raven couldn't help but love him. And she knew he loved her.

* * *

I love cute endings :D More coming soon! I will probably write some at school, will have to edit it at home because I'm pretty sure I don't know the next episode scene for scene. xD Review kindly! -Adovia Jaigh3


	3. Chapter 3: Final Exam

**Title:** A Secret Worth Keeping

**Chapter:** 3. Final Exam

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans, even though sometimes I wish I did. xD This is fanmade and purely for my readers and I's entertainment. :3

**Summary:** What if Raven and Beast Boy were secretly dating throughout the whole series? Will this secret bring them closer, or tear them apart? Will it be worth it? And why are they keeping it a secret? Follows the whole series, sometimes really closely, other times partially. Rated for language, violence, and some implied but non-graphic intentions.

**Sunshine-Midnight123:** Glad you found it sweet! That's what I'm aiming for in these first couple chapters. :3 This chapter here is really cute, so I hope you like this one. :D

**Vanizakkk: **Great! Glad you love it! :D Enjoy the rest!

**Notes:** I won't be able to update this at all next week, I don't think. D: Maybe once or twice. I'll be traveling all next week because of living arrangements and Winter Percussion competitions. I'll be able to write a oneshot or start my "Love's Playlist: A Collection of Short Stories" thing, but in order to update this story, I have to be able to see the next episode, which I won't be able to. D: I promise I will update though!

* * *

"Things disappear," Raven heard Beast Boy say. "How am I suppose to know where they've gone?"

She lowered her book, annoyed by Cyborg and Beast Boy for interrupting her reading time. She was at a good part, too. She was right where the sorcerer…

"How am I supposed to watch the TV without a remote?" Cyborg's howl interrupted her thoughts yet again. Irritated, she slammed her book shut and looked at the two who were tearing the tower apart for the small electronic device.

"Simple," she muttered as she stood up. "You just get up and change the channel."

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at her, feigning confusion before giving her a look of almost disgust, they were not please with her reply.

"Don't even joke like that," Cyborg shot her an annoyed glance.

"I wasn't joking," Raven shot him a cold glance, which was far more scarier than Cyborg's.

"Good!" He replied, his voice getting louder. "'Cause it wasn't funny!"

Raven had had enough, she wasn't listening to Cyborg anymore, but instead muttering to herself on how useless it was to be arguing over a small device. Beast Boy joined in, yelling on how TV was better than reading nasty, old books.

_Ugh,_ they all simultaneously thought. _I can't stand them sometimes._

…

"Robin!" Beast Boy found himself shouting. He gritted his teeth as he gazed into the large hole where his friend had just fallen. He went to morph into a bird, only to hear a sarcastic reply from Gizmo and then several shots fired at him, but before he could react, Raven had formed a shield in front of him. "Thanks, Rae."

She shot him a glare at the use of her pet name in public, but her attention was quickly drawn back to the large male who had thrown a piece of debris at her. Raven's eyes widened as she quickly sunk into the earth, reappearing beside Beast Boy.

"This isn't good," she muttered.

"You think we can take them?" Beast Boy whispered.

Before she could reply, Gizmo had fired at Beast Boy again and Raven quickly put her shield up in front of him, not thinking of covering herself. As Jinx saw this opening she cartwheeled and kicked Raven hard in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her. Before she could catch her breath, Mammoth yanked her hair, slamming her hard against a building.

"Raven!" Beast Boy tried to rush to her side, only to be shot in the thigh by Gizmo's laser. She quickly regained her strength and raced over to Beast Boy's side, grabbing his hand and enveloping them into her black raven-like form.

…

Raven brought them straight to the tower, her arms careful and gentle as she helped him inside. Beast Boy felt Raven's concerned stare upon him, taking in both his physical and mental condition. Sure his thigh hurt, but he couldn't help but think about what had happened to Robin. What were they going to tell Cy and Star?

"That didn't just happen," he croaked. "Tell me that didn't just happen."

"It did happen," Raven said, taking down her hood. "We cannot change the truth. No matter how much we dislike it."

Beast Boy sighed, trying to keep his mind off Robin. As he did so, the throbbing in his thigh increased and he winced, rubbing it as if it would help. Raven kneeled beside him, her hands gently touching his thigh and glowing an ice-like blue. His pain seemed too seeped away.

"Who knew we had a doctor in the house?" he said in shock before smiling and looking up at her. "Thanks."

There was a small blush on her face, one of the rare ones she only showed when they were alone. One that he found absolutely adorable, even if he could never tell her that, of course in fear that she would probably send him into another dimension.

"No problem," she replied, her blush gone and replaced by her normal stoic expression as she noticed the door beginning to open. Her heart stopped as she tried to find ways to explain the situation to Star and Cy. Beast Boy gripped her hand tightly for a second in reassurance before quickly letting go as Starfire and Cyborg walked in. Even if it was only for a second, his touch has completely calmed her down.

…

Raven's heart sunk as Starfire asked question after question. Her voice rose with every question and the questions seemed to get more and more directed towards her.

"He has to be somewhere! So go there and look!" Starfire exclaimed, staring intently into Raven's eyes. Raven looked into her eyes, only to see anger, fear, and disbelief. She couldn't help wondering who she was angry at: the H.I.V.E. kids or her. Raven felt her façade falling through as she felt a sad expression make its way onto her face.

"Easy, Star!" Beast Boy said, stepping in front of Raven and putting his hands up. "Come on. This is Robin we're talking about. I'm sure he's fine. He'll probably turn up any second."

…

After what seemed like hours swimming, the titans finally got to the shore. Cyborg struggled getting up with one arm, and Starfire was strangely quiet and collected. Beast Boy offered a hand to Raven who gladly took it and stood up. Beast Boy gave one last squeeze to her hand before letting go, making sure no one saw.

"So," he joked as he tried to shake the water off from him. "Who else never wants to go surfing?"  
"Not now, man," Cyborg sighed unhappily.

"Hey, I was just trying to—" he broke off as Raven gently placed her hand on his arm and gave him a gentle look, that he immediately understood.

Cyborg and Starfire began talking, looking away from Raven and Beast Boy. Beast Boy sighed and placed his hand over Raven's before she left her hand slide away from his arm. He looked down at the grass, smashing some of the stems with his foot.. Raven stood beside him, watching Cyborg and Starfire sadly as Cyborg began to raise his voice.

"I said I got it!" Cyborg nearly yelled.

Beast Boy had had enough. "Hey! She only wanted to help! What is your problem?"

"What do you think? We got kicked out of our house, a pint-sized maniac took me for a joy ride, and in case you haven't noticed, I just became left handed!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Beast Boy bared his teeth at Cyborg, getting irritated at his friend's angry antics. He felt Raven's hand on his shoulder, as if to hold him back.

"Enough!" she hissed and waited for everyone to grow quiet before she went on. "We need to control our emotions."

"Or what? Our bad vibes will keep you from meditating?" Cyborg glared, getting close up to Raven's face.

She didn't flinch, just merely gazed coldly right back into his eyes. This was another thing Beast Boy loved about her; she always stood her ground and never backed down from a challenge. As Cyborg shifted his attention back to Starfire, Raven looked out at the ocean that surrounded what had once been their tower. After Cyborg's finishing words reached the teams ears, she felt everyone stare out in the direction she was, only she was looking at the water, while they were gazing at the tower.

…

"Dude," Beast Boy seethed. "They cleaned my room!"

"Well, it kind of needed it," Raven said as she appeared from blackness on the floor. She gave him one of her rare smiles and sat on his bed, propping her feet up as she began to read.

"You can't honestly tell me you just came in here to read," Beast Boy whined, laying down with his head on her lap.

"Well, actually I did," she shrugged and explained. "They went into my room and messed with some of my things, so I figured before I blew our tower into a whole new dimension, I better come someplace else and relax."

With this, Beast Boy roared with laughter, clutching his sides and rolling off the bed with a small _thud. _He looked up at her with his big, goofy grin.

"It wasn't that funny," she huffed, closing her book. She figured she wouldn't be able to read in here.

"Oh, yes it was," he corrected her and then as he thought of a plan, his grin grew wider. "I'm sure I can get you to laugh!"

"Whatever you're planning, I'm not interested!" she went to walk out of his room, only for him to grab onto her leg, and pull her onto the ground with him. His hands snaked up her sides, stopping halfway and just sitting there for a moment, just long enough for Raven to wonder what he was planning. As it dawned on her, her eyes widened and she quickly struggled. "Beast Boy! Don't you dare!"

With a playful chuckle, he began to tickle her, careful not to be hit as she struggled and writhed under his hands. He could see she was biting her lips, trying not to laugh, but he was relentless. After a couple minutes of the torture she couldn't stand it any longer and she stopped biting her lip, letting out a series of small, breathless giggles as she tried to plead him to stop.

Raven's captor would not stop, which resulted in her fighting back, tickling his sides and his stomach, knowing that was where he was ticklish the most. He howled with laughter and soon gave up tickling her, now perusing to get her to stop. The room was filled with their laughter and sounds of shifting as they struggled to get the other to stop their tickling torture.

A few moments later they lay breathless beside each other on the floor, both looking at the ceiling. Their hands gripped their now sore ribs, but they both wore small, content smiles. They lay there in a comfortable silence before Beast Boy broke it.

"So," he cleared his voice. "I told you I could get you to laugh."

* * *

Yes, I know Raven would probably never allow herself to be put into a tickling fight, and that it's pretty OOC, but I thought I could add something really cute in since they will be arguing alot in this series D: -Adovia Jaigh


	4. Chapter 4: Forces of Nature

**Title:** A Secret Worth Keeping

**Chapter:** 4. Forces of Nature

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans, even though sometimes I wish I did. xD This is fanmade and purely for my readers and I's entertainment. :3

**Summary:** What if Raven and Beast Boy were secretly dating throughout the whole series? Will this secret bring them closer, or tear them apart? Will it be worth it? And why are they keeping it a secret? Follows the whole series, sometimes really closely, other times partially. Rated for language, violence, and some implied but non-graphic intentions.

**Notes**: After my week long break, I am finally back! But now I'm really sick -_- *sniffles*. Anyway, enjoy! I really liked this chapter. :3

* * *

Raven came across the hallway to Beast Boy's room just in time to see him finishing his last preparations on, what she assumed to be, a prank on Cyborg.

"This is going to be so sweet," he laughed, holding his balloon, filled with who knows what.

"What are you doing?" she sighed. Really, sometimes she wondered why she liked him so much.

Startled, Beast Boy jumped, nearly dropping the balloon. He yelped and struggled to keep it in his hands, relaxing as he caught it yet again. He turned to face Raven.

"Please tell me this isn't another ridiculous prank," even though her voice was cold, Beast Boy relished the fact that she was giving him that look she only did when they were alone.

"Okay, it's not a ridiculous prank. It's a brilliant one!" he smiled at her before explaining. "Okay, check this out…"

…

Beast Boy couldn't help but be deep in thought. Not only was he worried of the brothers hurting others, he was worried that they were just like him. Sure, their powers were different, but in a way, they were a like. They didn't know what the future had in store for them, or how to use their powers for good.

"Beast Boy?" Raven's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
She created a little platform beneath Beast Boy, signaling him to turn human so they could talk. He took the hint and transformed.

"So? What's the matter, Clorbag?" she said, jokingly and flashed him her rare smile.

"Not funny," he whined at the name. "I'm just thinking, that's all."

"Of?"

"The brothers. I don't think they are as evil as they seem," he rubbed his head. He was so confused. "I just think they lost their way. They probably don't know how to use their powers for good. Thunder doesn't seem like he wants to hurt anyone, but Lightning has corrupted his thoughts."

"That may be," she responded quietly. "We just have to show them the right direction and hope they go down the right path."

"You're right," Beast Boy sighed.

…

"Raven," Beast Boy groaned as he fell onto the bed beside her. "Give me a back massage?"

She simply rolled her eyes and shook her head, flipping a page in her book. After a couple seconds, she got an idea; twisting her body around, she used his back as a foot rest. Raven gave a small smirk as he glared up at her.

"What?" she asked, innocently. She gazed down at him for a second before going back to reading her book.

As soon as Raven went back to reading, Beast Boy put together a master plan. He gently ran his hands up her legs for a moment and then rested them on her hips. He gave a grin to her clueless expression before flipping her so she was laying on her side beside him.

"Beast Boy!" she yelped in surprise, before getting annoyed and trying to move away. "What are you doing?"

He gave a chuckle before leaning in and claiming her lips for his own. He felt her protests slowly die down before she melted into the kiss. They stayed like this for what seemed like hours, but both knew the other didn't care. They could stay like this forever.

* * *

Really short, I know. :3 More to come. ~Adovia Jaigh


	5. Chapter 5: Sum of His Parts

**Title:** A Secret Worth Keeping

**Chapter:** 5. Sum of His Parts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans, even though sometimes I wish I did. xD This is fanmade and purely for my readers and I's entertainment. :3

**Summary:** What if Raven and Beast Boy were secretly dating throughout the whole series? Will this secret bring them closer, or tear them apart? Will it be worth it? And why are they keeping it a secret? Follows the whole series, sometimes really closely, other times partially. Rated for language, violence, and some implied but non-graphic intentions.

**Notes:** Sorry that last chapter was so short. Again, I repeat: If the two are hardly in the episode, the chapter will be short. Like this one will be, since it's a Cyborg based episode. So, there's your warning. Another shorty!

* * *

"Raven!" Beast Boy called from the branch above her. He flashed his beautiful smile and her heart skipped a beat. "Want a tofu dog?"

"I respect that you don't eat meat. Please respect that I don't eat fake meat," lowering her voice she added, "and brush your teeth. I won't kiss you if your breath stinks like tofu."

…

"Cyborg! Cyborg!"

No matter how many times they called for him, there was no response. Raven began to lag back. She was worried for him. She couldn't sense him anywhere.

"Raven?" Beast Boy whispered, lagging back beside her.

"Where could he be?" her voice was soft and sounded sad.  
"We'll find him, Rae," he gently took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb across the top of her hand. It was a calming gesture that he learned never failed. She sighed and gave him a nod.

"I know," she squeezed his hand before letting go. "I just hope it's not too late."

…

Beast Boy held Raven closer. They were glad to be home, this time with Cyborg, but nothing felt better than laying on a cozy bed and holding each other tight. Beast Boy gently laid his head on her shoulder, feeling her shudder at every breath he let out.

"Raven," he whispered. "We've been dating for awhile, but I feel like we barely know each other."  
He felt her pull away. "What do you mean?"

"I don't even know your birthday," he whispered, trying to pull her back into his arms.

She openly rejected him, giving him a shove. She winced at his comment, and it was obvious that she wasn't going to tell him anything.

"Beast Boy," she growled softly. "You said you wouldn't pry."

"I know, I know," he tried to calm her down; he kept his voice level as her voice rose. "I just want to know more about you. Just a little."

"I can't," she rolled over, facing away from him. "Not right now."

"So are you saying you can't trust me?" his voice was quiet, yet defensive.

"That's not what I was getting at," she frowned and turned back to him.

"That's what it sounds like," he huffed and got up from the bed. "I should go."

Raven sat up as he began to walk out the door. She opened her mouth, as if to beg him to stay, but no words came out. The door slammed behind him, and she was left by herself. Suddenly, she regretted everything, but she knew deep within, there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

Sorry, the fight is in preparation for the next episode titled "Nevermore" which is a Raven based episode. So, it'll probably a decent sized chapter. Anyway, more to come. ;3 -Adovia Jaigh


End file.
